


Needle

by Gigi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The needle goes into the skin, the needle gives him peace of mind.<br/>( UPDATED: If I fixed some the mistakes. If you see any more please tell me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle

**Author's Note:**

> I change the rating on this because of drug use I thought it needed to be a little higher.

The needle goes into the skin, the needle gives him peace of mind. The needle gives freedom and with that he doesn't have to think. He can breath at last. His lungs are working and there is nothing left to worry about, to fear. The beating of his heart is pumping the drug faster into him. It's any moment now that the sweetness of it will be brought on to him and there will be life again.

He can't live with out it any more. He can't work with out it. There is no him with out it. He doesn't understand how there was a him before it. It is God, mother, father, and Reid. It should be air and food but it can't be because he still needs air and food. He _should_ make himself eat...He should go work at those cheap jobs or go play cards.

Cards are easy. He cheats at cards when he isn't high. He can pretend to be someone else. He knows how to be anyone else but him any more. They can't find him. He doesn't want to be found. Because he doesn't want to see _their_ guilty faces. It wasn't _their_ fault. It wasn't _them_ who put the needle in his arm and whispered words of holy power in his ear.

_Now I lay me down to sleep.._

He should of paid closer attention some how. Should of listened to the signs, but he didn't; he missed something. He, Reid, missed something. The drug makes his insides warm, makes him forget why he cared and it numbs away the pain and anger he feels for being such: a loser, a geek, and weak mind fool.

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep.._

They wouldn't find him here. Because Reid wouldn't be here. Reid would be some where neater, some place nicer. He would be fighting for control. Reid would be hunting for a cure. Not holding on to the illness that is taking root in his mind. Not letting go of his mind day by day. Letting it burn from the drugs that he forced into himself via the needle.

_If I shall die before I wake.._

He could laugh, he could scream and giggle, let them all know how mad he is. How like his mother he became. Let them know that his deepest darkest fear had come true. That he became her. No, he wouldn't let it happen. “Shh...” he told himself trying relax the madness the drugs always brought with them.

He had to ride the tide and let them bring the inner peace. Let them relax him so that he feel so numb, so perfectly numb. So that he can hide away from the bad bad people who were all trying to find him.

He didn't want to leave the BAU but there was no other choice. None, they were all too close to finding out about the drug and he needed it too badly, too strong to let it go.

_I pray the Lord my soul to take..._


End file.
